The Perfect Number of Flowers
by Ocean Prince
Summary: Your number is Three and my number is One. Three and One equals four doesn't it? It's a perfect and even number. So how come every time I'm with you, I get nothing? LukaMiku; Shoujo-Ai Fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: It's their Vocaloid numbers... just so you know.** (◕ _w_◕) **I edited it a bit to fit my standards. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Number of Flowers<br>**

* * *

><p>'<em>Your number is Three and my number is One. Three and One equals four doesn't it? It's a perfect and even number. So how come every time I'm with you, I get nothing?' That was what she thought the other day when Miku had first fallen for her. Little did she know how wrong she was. <em>

"Come to think of it, Miku, this is the first time we're walking together like this." Luka said as she turned her charming gaze to Miku. However, the girl's cheeks were soon quickly blossomed with a shade of red at the eye contact.

Fortunately, it went unnoticed by Luka when she shifted her eyes upon the calmly-lit sky. It was nearly dusk; a glow of orange fell upon the horizon and a cool air was wavering about in the air.

Miku figured that she would have to say something instead of acting like a dumb mute. She smiled meekly and said, "Yes, it's very nice walking with you…"

"I'm glad, then."

Miku's heart had been beating rapidly against her chest all throughout their little walk. Every time she turns to look at Luka, she just seems so beautiful than before. Miku cursed herself for having an unusual attraction towards girls and thought at how_ 'weird'_ she was.

"Is there a problem, Miku?" Luka asked as she squatted down in front of the bundle of flowers planted near their feet. They had been walking through a cobblestoned road in the garden and Luka had a sort of worried expression on her face, as if wondering if she was just a burden.

"Wha- No!" Miku quickly said. "It's just that you're so pretty…" Miku lowered her voice and then looked away. "I'm a bit nervous, really."

A thin smile graced Luka's lips at the response. "I'm very flattered." A small chuckle of amusement was then followed. "Thank you."

Miku took a deep breath to calm herself and squatted down with Luka and the wonderfully-painted flowers that swayed ever so slightly by the wind. The only thing that could be heard between them was the sound of rustling leaves nearby. Miku, however, could feel and hear her heart pulsating against her chest, as if it was ready to leap out any moment.

"You've been working for Crypton for a while, haven't you?" Luka spoke up as she gently plucked a flower with her slender hands.

"Yes, I have." Miku watched Luka as she grabbed another, trying to keep her posture.

"I'm new here. Thank you for showing me around the other day." Luka smiled again, but at the flowers this time when she picked up another one. "Because of you, Crypton would have never been a successful company, is that true?"

Miku chuckled sheepishly. "I guess so… I was just lucky they made a big debut for me."

"Len and Rin are also gradually getting famous, is that right?"

"Well, they have amazing voices." Miku watched Luka's fingers brush over the petals of the flowers. Her fingers were moving in a slow motion, as if hypnotizing the plants.

"I'm the third Vocaloid to come around. You were the first, weren't you?" This time, Luka finally pulled another flower. "These are beautiful flowers, aren't they?"

"Yes... they are pretty... I like them."

Luka twiddled the flowers with her hands. The way she brushed the petals with her hands was as if she was controlling a thread of strings.

"Would you like them?" Luka asked quietly, almost as if it was a whisper.

A light shade of red stained Miku's cheeks at the offer. "Eh?"

"Here."

Slowly, Luka handed her a flower. "This is for showing me around earlier."

Miku took the flower as she smiled sheepishly. "You don't have to…"

Luka placed a slender finger on Miku's lips, giving her a sultry smile. Miku blushed a bit but decided to keep herself quiet.

"You're too modest. Here." Luka gave her another flower. "This is for friendship. I hope we'll become nice friends from here onwards."

At this point, Miku's heart was beating more and more erratically but she accepted it and smiled weakly.

Luka handed her another flower. "And here's another. It's for perpetual friendship. Let our friendship last forever."

"Th-thank you, Luka."

"Ah, wait. Here's the last one." A smile graced Luka's lips before giving her the last flower. When Miku took the flower, she noticed that the colour was red. From what Miku knew, red symbolizes passion and love.

Perhaps Luka was giving her a message about something…?

_'Gah!'_ At that sudden thought, Miku mentally inflicted herself for being so pathetic and weird as to make that kind of assumption. _'I'm so weird…' _

"That is all I have." Luka smiled before getting up.

As Miku looked at the bundle, she noticed something about the flowers.

"I gave you four flowers, didn't I?" Luka asked as she felt the calm wind brushing against her face. "Four is a perfect and even number."

Miku looked up at her and saw that her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"They say you could make a pair with it…Two pairs, to be precise. And you could also make another pair with that." At this point, it was almost as if Luka was talking to herself. "Maybe we could do that. Perhaps one day... we could be a pair."

At that moment, Miku's heart began to throb excessively in her chest. The older woman gave a small chuckle upon noticing the uncomfortable expression on her face.

"I'm just kidding." Luka grinned softly at her as she offered a hand. "Let's head back."

Miku's expression lit with disappointment but took the hand nonetheless. Part of her wished that Luka wasn't kidding at all. Luka is a mysterious woman, Miku had always thought. She liked that about her. Miku got up and then forced a smiled. Only time can tell what they have ahead.

As they began walking to the exit, making their way through the winding and snaking cobblestone path of the garden, Miku smiled and whispered to herself, "Maybe one day then." All the while thinking how wrong she was the other day.


End file.
